This proposal is for continued NIH support for the interdepartmental Predoctoral Program in Cellular and Molecular Biology (CMB Training Program or CMBTP) at Yale University. Since its inception in 1975, the mission of the CMBTP has been to rigorously train outstanding early career scientists to address fundamental biological problems using molecular and cell-based mechanistic approaches and to prepare them for leadership positions in scientific research and science-related careers. The CMBTP crosses departmental and campus geographic boundaries to provide students with extensive experimental and intellectual training in a broad range of research areas that emphasize basic biological questions with human health implications. For 2013-2014, there are 36 predoctoral students in years 2-3 currently supported by the CMBTP. The program is overseen by Program Director, Susan Baserga, and an Executive Committee consisting of 7 faculty members representing a cross-section of the 4 main participating departments: Cell Biology, Genetics, Molecular, Cellular and Developmental Biology (MCDB), and Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry (MB&B). Ninety- eight faculty participate as trainers and provide an impressive collection of expertise and a diverse array of research opportunities. Students enter by applying for admission to one of two Tracks of the Biological and Biomedical Sciences (BBS) program: Biochemistry, Biophysics and Structural Biology (BBSB) and Molecular Cell Biology, Genetics & Development (MCGD). Graduate students remain associated with their entry Track for their first year in graduate school as they take courses and complete laboratory rotations. Starting in 2013, Yale University began full support (stipend, tuition and health benefits) for first year students. At the end of their first year, students choose a laboratory and affiliate with a Ph.D.-granting academic department. At the same time, graduate students of high caliber and an interest in cellular and molecular approaches follow a new formal application process to apply to the CMBTP. Graduate students are sponsored by the CMBTP in years 2 and 3 after which they remain involved in CMBTP activities until graduation. Ph.Ds. are awarded upon submission and presentation of a dissertation. Time-to-degree is less than 6 years and the completion rate is 90%. Many of our students garner national predoctoral fellowships. Each of the 4 main participating departments now require submission of a first-author original research paper, though with flexibility. Also new to the CMBTP this granting period is the requirement of using My IDP for self-reflection and to prompt discussion with mentors and peers, an increased frequency of CMBTP Career Workshops and the first day- long Biomedical Career Fair, organized by the graduate students themselves. The CMBTP also sponsors a Research-in-Progress series and a student-organized annual Symposium. The CMBTP is beyond doubt successful as the majority of our graduates go on to leading positions in academia, biotechnology, the pharmaceutical industry, non-profit foundations, science policy or scientific writing and editing.